


Orange

by JaebummieTrash



Series: Colour My Soul Like That Rainbow [3]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Commes Des and Garçons, Fluff, M/M, SHINee is a thing, Somethings are different tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaebummieTrash/pseuds/JaebummieTrash
Summary: It's unedited right now, but I'll fix the mistakes soon. Hope you enjoyed it ^^





	Orange

**Author's Note:**

> It's unedited right now, but I'll fix the mistakes soon. Hope you enjoyed it ^^

“Jonghyun hyung will you just tell me where we're going?” Key whined, tugging on his arm slightly.

“Not yet Kibummie, this is orange now, but you need to wait a bit to see it~.” Jonghyun said in a sing song voice. He pulled the blindfolded Kibum behind him, tugging him down the hall before Kibum's apartment entrance.

Jonghyun stopped them at the front door taking out his own set of keys to the apartment and unlocking the door. Jonghyun pulled them into the flat, sitting Key down on the couch. He turned around, shutting and locking the door again.

"Alrighty Bummie, whatever happens, you need to stay calm, okay?" Key made a disgusted face.

"It sounds like you're about to fuck me blindfolded. Why are you calling me Bummie, Jjong? You only call me that when you've done something behind my back, what'd you do?" Key pestered him with questions, looking around every few seconds trying to see if he could tell where Jonghyun was standing. It helped his conscience to think he was talking to him rather than the air. Jonghyun leaned down and kissed him, silencing his questions. Key kissed him back for a second before Jonghyun pulled back.

"Don't worry Bummie, you'll like this surprise. Just gimme a second to grab it." Jonghyun left the room with one more kiss to Key's lips, heading into their bedroom. It took him a minute to get almost everything he needed. He walked back into the living room, setting the retrieved items in their respectful places on the coffee table. "Okay, ready Bummie!" Jonghyun said in his usual excited voice. He leaned over to Key and took off his blindfold. It took Key a moment to get used to the sudden brightness of the room, but once his vision was normal, his gaze shifted towards the coffee table. His face changed to one of confusion.

"Jjong, why is there all this stuff on the coffee table?" Key questioned. Jonghyun whined, pushing the stuff towards Key more.

"Bummie, maybe your eyes are broken. Look at the stuff closely!" Jonghyun whined again. Key stood up, dumping the boxes of stuff on the pillows below them. ' _Dog beds?_ ' Key questioned to himself. He rummaged through the stuff thoroughly. ' _Squeaky toys, ropes, two dog beds?_ ' And then it clicked. 

The right things did click though,  _right_?

"J-Jjong, if this is another one of your kinks you're trying to get me into,  _please_ consider going about this a different way. And why would I need two dog beds, I mean, if you're asking me to choose I ca-" Jonghyun whined louder, kissing Key again, shutting him up once more.

"This isn't like that Bummie, I plan to introduce that a different way. But anywho, maybe these will give you a better idea of my surprise." Jonghyun stood up abruptly, a deep red blush on his face. He walked down the hallway that lead to their bed room; he opened the door and whistled. And it was then the  _right_ ideas clicked. Or it might have been the pitter-patter of paws running out of the room toward Key's direction.

Two toy poodle puppies ran and jumped on Key, attacking him with kisses and licks. Key squealed like a little school girl, hugging the puppies and looking at the tags in their collars.

"Commes Des and Garçons. Jongie you shouldn't have! Where did you get them!" Key tugged Jonghyun down and kissed him with so much love. Key pulled back and peppered his face with kissed before pulling back and giving his attention to the puppies in front of him.

"I was walking in the mall trying to find a present for you because I know you've been having a tough time lately, and I walked past a pet shop and there they were. The lady said they were litter mates and the previous owner didn't want them separated." He leaned over and pet Commes Des. "I remember you saying you wanted one but couldn't take one puppy without a sibling, so I bought them along with all this stuff; but if you wanna trade the stuff or change it I underst-" Key cut him off once more, kissing him again.

"It's perfect Jongie. They're perfect, you're perfect, everything is perfect." Jonghyun let out a content sigh, kissing Key again.

"I'm glad you love them. They were a big trouble trying to hid them and they stuff from fans and other onlookers." Key laughed kissing Garçons' head.

They sat there for a moment, praising the dogs till Commes Des jumped off the couch.

"Where you going Commes?" Key questioned, but before he could comprehend what was happening, Commes ran over to the corner of the room, bending down and using the corner as his personal bathroom. Key looked at Jonghyun before lifting his index finger to his nose. "One, two, three, not it!" Key yelling, laughing at Jonghyun's reaction to Key's childish game.

"Fine, I'll pick it up, but you're potty training them after!" Jonghyun yelled to him whiling getting the necessary supplies from the kitchen.

"I love you~." Key said in his singsong voice, hoping to make it better. Jonghyun walked over to him, kissing him softly.

"I love you too my Kibummie, I hope you like the presents." Key nodded his head rapidly, leaning over and kissing Garçons again.

"I love the presents Jongie, a lot." Key said softly, laughing once more at the face Jonghyun made while picking up Commes Des' mess. 

"I really do love you Kibum." Key blushed, covering his face with his hands.

"I love you too Jongie." And with that, they continued their war of who gets to pick up after the dogs bathroom breaks, of course, in the most loving of ways.


End file.
